Traffic in data center computer networks has increased and shifted to a largely horizontal (i.e., server-to-server) direction. One aspect of the increased network traffic in data centers is the significant number of microbursts due to server/storage virtualization and distributed computation. These microbursts are also called incasts, and occur when a large number of servers send relatively small transmissions to the same server at the same time. This represents a challenge to the data center network infrastructure (e.g., switches and routers) as the high traffic load mixed with incast bursts may cause instantaneous buffer exhaustion, resulting in retransmissions that lower network throughput and hinder application performance. A larger buffer size may resolve the buffer exhaustion, but presents additional challenges, such as increased latency in potentially latency-sensitive flows (i.e., buffer bloat).